<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Awkward Encounter by RedShirtWriter34567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460515">An Awkward Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567'>RedShirtWriter34567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Drunkenness, M/M, Making Out, Public Hand Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland and Aiden are getting hot and heavy in a pub when a familiar face catches them in the act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Awkward Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roland," Aiden whispered, tilting his head back as his lover kissed his neck. </p><p>"Aiden," Roland whispered back, a smirk on his lips. </p><p>The two were in a dark corner booth in a pub in Westminster, the same one where they'd first met. Between the two of them, they were about five shots of bourbon and four bottles of Heineken into the evening, and things were heating up. Aiden was sitting in Roland's lap, arms draped around his neck, while Roland's hands were on his waist, fingers digging into his hip bones while he kissed and sucked on Aiden's neck. </p><p>"Shouldn't we head home, love?" Aiden asked, moaning softly as Roland gnawed on his earlobe. </p><p>"Why?" Roland asked. "I know you don't mind a bit voyeurism, Pretty Boy." </p><p>Aiden moaned slightly louder as Roland's deft, warm tongue traced the shell of his ear. He looked around the pub. Except for the bartender, a few men at the bar watching a football match on the TV, and a woman drinking alone at a table by the door, it was fairly empty. His gaze returned to Roland when he felt two fingers being pressed to his lips. </p><p>"Open your mouth," he commanded. </p><p>Aiden obeyed without any hesitation. Roland's fingers slipped into his mouth, and he sucked eagerly on the digits, staring into his lover's darkening blue eyes. He shifted on Roland's lap, cock already half-hard. Roland smiled and pulled his fingers out. Aiden whined. </p><p>"Shhh," Roland whispered, lips mere inches from Aiden's. "Kiss me, Pretty Boy." </p><p>Aiden pressed their lips together immediately, lacing his fingers through Roland's curls to pull him closer. Roland gripped the back of Aiden's neck with one hand while the other drifted to the bulge in his pants, rubbing it slowly. Aiden moaned into the kiss. Roland smiled against their lips and unzipped Aiden's pants, slipping his hand inside. A wet spot was already forming on the fabric of the younger man's underwear.</p><p>The two men lost themselves in each other for awhile, making out or 'snogging' as Aiden would call it, while Roland stroked Aiden to full hardness. He could tell that Aiden was close by the way he was bucking his hips and the way his breathing was getting rough. Roland himself was hard as well, cock pressing against the zipper of his pants, but his focus was on Aiden right now-the soft, desperate noises he was making, the precum leaking from his erection, and the warm slid of their tongues against one another. </p><p>Just as Aiden was about to cum, a woman's voice suddenly asked, "Aiden?" </p><p>Both men froze and looked over. The woman who had been drinking by the door was now a few feet from their booth. She wore a crisp, dark business suit with high heels, and her long brown hair spilled to her shoulders. She didn't look familiar to Roland, who glared at her for interrupting, but Aiden choked. </p><p>"Freya?" He croaked. </p><p>The woman got closer to their booth, prompting both men to try and compose themselves. Aiden got off Roland's lap, zipping up his pants and trying to look nonchalant. Roland adjusted himself, now realizing that woman approaching them was Freya Gardner, prime minister of England and Aiden's ex-wife. </p><p>"I thought that was you," Freya said, standing right next to their booth now. </p><p>"Hello, Freya," Aiden said, seeming to be having trouble looking her in the eye. His face, already flushed with drink, was now as red as ripe cherries. "How have you been?" </p><p>"Busy," Freya replied. "But I like it. How have you been?" </p><p>"Fine," Aiden mumbled, rubbing his neck. "Busy." </p><p>Roland huffed a laugh, directing Freya's attention to him for the first time. </p><p>"Who's this?" She asked Aiden, who looked mortified beyond words. </p><p>"I'm Roland," Roland answered her. "Roland Blum." He politely offered her a hand, which she shook. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Blum," she said. "How do two know each other?" </p><p>"I'm dating Aiden," Roland answered quickly after glancing at Aiden, who looked like he was about to either pass out or vomit. </p><p>"Oh," Freya said, her tone sounding surprised. "For how long?" </p><p>"Only a few months," Roland said. "This is where we met, actually." </p><p>"Yeah, it is," Aiden said, finally finding his voice. </p><p>"I see," Freya said thoughtfully, studying Roland before turning to Aiden. "Could I speak to him for a moment, Aiden?" </p><p>"Of course," Aiden said. He looked at Roland, who nodded and squeezed his hand under the table. Aiden got up and slid out of the booth, disappearing from view. </p><p>Freya sat down across from Roland, staring at him. He stared back. He was aware of the rather rocky history between her and Aiden, and he knew that Aiden regretted a lot of his actions. Never did Roland think he would actually meet her, especially here of all places. </p><p>"You're not from here, are you?" Freya asked. </p><p>"What gave it away?" Roland asked flatly. "I'm from America. I'm a lawyer." </p><p>"Really? What's an American lawyer doing here?" Freya asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>"What's with the third degree?" Roland demanded, trying to keep his anger down. "Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me?" </p><p>Freya eyed him carefully. "Have you been dating Aiden, or is he just a random for the time that you're here?" </p><p>"I've been dating him for about three months," Roland replied, anger simmering below the service. "I divide my time between the law firm I work at here in Westminster and in America. I live with Aiden, too. In case you were wondering." </p><p>"I see," Freya said. "So I take it you know who I am?" </p><p>"Yes," Roland said. "You're Aiden's ex-wife and the Prime Minister of England." He hesitated before asking his next question. "Why are you questioning me?" </p><p>"Despite our past, I still care for Aiden," Freya told Roland. "I don't think the same could be said for me, however." </p><p>Roland sighed, feeling much more sober now. "He regrets a lot of his past actions, Freya. He's told me that many times." </p><p>"Really?" Freya said. </p><p>"Yes," Roland told her. "He still cares for you, too." </p><p>She was silent after that. Roland looked around, wandering where Aiden had gone. He shifted around in his seat, his erection long gone, feeling more sober than he wanted to be at the moment. </p><p>"Do you love him?" Freya asked finally. </p><p>Roland looked up at her. "What?" </p><p>"Do you love Aiden?" She asked, leaning forward on the table. </p><p>"Yes," Roland answered with no hesitation. "I love Aiden. More than anything." </p><p>Freya smiled, surprising Roland. </p><p>"Thank you, Roland," she said, standing up. "I'm glad Aiden found someone who loves him like you do. Please give him my regards."</p><p>She offered Roland her hand again. They shook, and Freya walked away, left a twenty on the bar, then grabbed her jacket and left the pub. Roland watched her go before getting up to look for Aiden. He wasn't in the bathroom, so Roland went outside through a back door that led into a dingy alley with a few Dumpsters and garbage cans clustered around. </p><p>"Aiden?" He called out. </p><p>A retching sound came from nearby. Roland followed the sound and found Aiden throwing up in a trash can. Roland approached and put a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. Aiden remained that way for a few minutes before he stopped and looked at Roland.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Roland asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Aiden said. He wiped his lips. "Did she...say anything to you?" </p><p>"We talked for a few minutes," Roland said. "She questioned me, trying to figure out if I was using you. She asked me if I loved you." </p><p>"What did you say?" Aiden asked. </p><p>"What do you think I said?" Roland asked incredulously. "I told her I love you. More than anything." </p><p>"Really?" Aiden asked. </p><p>"Of course," Roland said earnestly. "She told me that despite your past, she still cares for you." </p><p>"Wow," Aiden said, leaning heavily on the rough brick wall behind him. He ran his hands over his blond hair.</p><p>Roland took one of his hands, interlacing their fingers. "Shall we head home?" </p><p>"I'd like that," Aiden said</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, they were in their bed, under the covers, Aiden sound asleep with his head pillowed on Roland's belly. Roland reached down and combed his fingers through the thick locks. Normally, something like this would've made him insanely jealous, but he knew he loved Aiden and that Aiden loved him. And that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>